Jealousy of Ice
by Rekino
Summary: “I never knew you were such a whore,” False accusations lead to problems and wrongful betrayal, “That’s all you are. You’re his whore.” Tenten realises that Neji is nothing but ice. She finds out that jealousy is only but a sin. [NejixTenten] [SasuxSaku]
1. We begin with the End

**Title: **Jealousy of Ice

**Chapter: **1 – We begin with the End

**Author: **Rekino

**Warnings:** Angsty stuff here! I don't think it's anything major, seeing as I've never really written anything remotely cry-worthy. But yeah, just a lesson to be taught.

**Pairings: **Neji x Tenten, Sasuke x Sakura, Tenten-centric, there will be multiple pairings later on.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine, doesn't prevent me from dreaming though. Belongs to some dude with a long name and great art.

**Summary: **"I never knew you were such a whore." False accusations lead to problems and wrongful betrayal. "That's all you are. You're his whore." Tenten realises that Neji is nothing but ice. She finds out that jealousy is only but a sin.

* * *

His voice is like his eyes, entrancing, knowing and startlingly stoic. He was like a vision of perfection, literally and the like. His talent rose above all others and could only be regarded as pure genius. Perhaps being born within that family of caged birds had caused him to grow up as he did; cold, hard, calculating and uncaring. Or truly it might have been his father's death, which had caused his loss of innocence. Yet nothing could deter from the fact that Hyuuga Neji was ice cold. His personality was anything but touchable. Rather the opposite. He had surpassed his limitations, rising above the rest of us common ninjas whom held nothing but worthless dreams that were now unreachable. He had shattered those same dreams, the same way he shattered my soul without so much as a backward glance. He truly was a demon of ice.

* * *

I looked up towards the dark sky, beads of crystalline dropping down in continuous succession to meet my deathly pale face. My body was numb, that much I could tell. I didn't care though. I didn't want to care. The cold liquid had crept into my skin and was sending my body into shocks, but I remained still. My form stood unmoving. Ebony shards of mine gazed towards the heavens. Inside, I think I was pitifully waiting – hoping – for an answer; a sign. At this point I believed that anything would have done me favor. That's why I would always remain sad and alone, for dreamers had no place on this earth. 

"Tenten." He called my name out casually. I didn't bother to look at him, knowing well that my determined, hardened resolve would crack instantly if I chanced him a glance. Funny, he was the only one who could make me feel that way. This meant a lot, as I was never one to succumb to my emotions. They were death of reckless shinobi. They were the death of me.

"You disgust me."

Tendrils of chocolate colored hair limply wafted on and off my face when I snapped out of my reverie in surprise. My eyes widening in shock as I registered in my system the implications of his sentence. In a mixture of shock and rage, I whipped around to face him to reply with a snappy retort, only to have his lean back facing me. Pale white skin illuminated by the faint moonlight seemed to create an ethereal glow around him. Somehow I was stunned into silence, none of my usual flair about me at this moment. It appears as if God favored those who were blessed, and hates the damned.

I… disgust… him…?

I demanded, "What did I ever do to you!" My voice, that had meant to be harsh, resulted in failure when a soft sob welled up inside me that I had to reprimand with a choked breath. Hot tears were streaming down my face, cascading downwards to join its brethren. But like the mind-numbing cold, I didn't care. The rain pitter-pattered on.

Tonelessly he carried on, ignoring what I had said, "I never knew you were such a whore."

Those words hurt much more than any wound I had ever received. My heart wept, whilst my soul cried out in rage. My body didn't listen to either however, being too caught up with the over stimulation of emotions that kept piling itself mercilessly onto me. I just stood there somehow feeling so detached. It was as if I was watching the whole scene unravel like a drama, instead of actually playing a part in it. It only served to make me hurt more.

"I never knew you were_ his _whore," he added insult to injury in contempt, his words carrying an unmistakable tone of malicious intent. Slowly, he turned around giving me a look of utmost loathing.

"That's all you are Tenten. You're Sasuke's whore," he said snidely. Each sentence punctuated by unneeded accusations. Liquid ivory eyes pierced into my soul and stole my spirit. Words couldn't be formed. I had suddenly lost my ability to speak. He looked at me in disgust as if I was nothing to him. Perhaps I was never anything at all.

I lost my resolve. His gaze itself was destroying me. He was killing me. I sagged to the ground. Clothes wet against my skin, skin chilled to the bone. I couldn't take any more of it. So I just wept and like a rag doll, became lost within myself.

That was the day I realized that I was like a fragment of china glass. Breakable, whilst he remained of pure ice.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback … 1 hour, 5 minutes and 26 seconds ago …**_

I dreamt of a world without pain, without hurt, without happiness, without love. Just a simple world of indifference, solitude and closed doors. I woke up in a pool of cold sweat when it struck me. I had dreamt about being Neji.

It took a shattered moment for me to realize where I was. My location being within the confines of an immaculately clean hospital room; its whiteness not escaping me. But the opposing colors of decorated assortments of brightly colored flowers and cards were littered almost everywhere, detracting the colors or lack thereof. The dim pale of moonlight was creeping through the open window, where the curtains billowed in answer to the gales' calling. It took me a second to notice that another was inside the same room as I. My eyes narrowed. I was in a foul mood. I had beaten and been beaten by several chuunins at once who had tried to trespass within Konoha's territory. They died as expected and I now have added scars for my efforts. Apparently someone had taken me here after my battle for wounds were wrapped, bruises still scattered across my body. Who knows how long I have been asleep. Hours, days, weeks, months. My hand was automatically tracing down to my holster, but to my chagrin, I had been stripped off my clothes and my weapons were removed. Dressed in a simple hospital gown with nothing to protect myself, I was at their mercy. How did one expect a girl to be protected when they take all she has?

"Tenten…" I heard a voice whisper. Mistakenly familiar. Alluring and seductive, were just a few words to describe the silky voice.

My posture relaxed. "Sasuke." I acknowledged as I waited for him to emerge from the depths of the shadows, which he did. He looked at me with a wistful sigh; an unreadable expression crossing his face before he stood in front of me taking a mere three strides. Midnight hair falling to his face in graceful strands he reached within his pocket and handed me a small wrapped box of questionable content.

I peered curiously at the neatly done present. Pure black silk wrapping topped off with its own silk lilac ribbon. It was small, probably capable of fitting just within my palm. I gave him a look of query. "What is this?" I voiced out as well.

Shrugging he answered, "A thank you for your help the other day with _her_." Blinking in wonder, I looked back at the box to have it staring back at me. His silence urged me to open it. Giving the ribbon a gentle tug and unwrapping the present, I opened the box and was greeted with a spectacle that would have caused most girls squeal in both alarm and excitement.

It was a sapphire.

Not just any I might add. Unlike weaponry, my knowledge in jewellery was limited. I was never one who was interested in things that were not practical. Jewellery, clothes and makeup being counted within the impractical category. But even I had to pay tribute to the wonderfully crafted piece in my palm. Cut in a shape of a tiny square encased in pure white gold and hung on a fine chain, it was simple yet alluringly attractive. In the soft shades of moonlight the sapphire winked at me. Its deep blue mystifying.

"I can't take this…" I murmured in reply, orbs of mine darting to Sasuke searching for some recognition, some reason why.

Shaking his head to rid of my line he gave a wry smile.

"Take it. I never would have had the guts if it weren't for you," he stated soundly reminding me of the events, which took place three nights before.

I nodded mutely, my eyes still on the gem. Glancing up at Sasuke I noticed he was giving me a smile of radiant happiness. I never knew he could smile, I never knew he could look that good smiling. Sakura had helped him smile. That was good.

Leaning closer, his face mere inches from my own, hot breath caressing my skin that had suddenly gone cold. The chidori-user gave me a tiny grin and kissed me on the cheek. It was nothing special, just a little peck. Yet my heart began to race and my blood heated up. I blushed and shifted awkwardly still trapped within the sheets of the bed. "Thank you." He whispered softly before disappearing into the darkness of the night. I turned my attention to where he stood before, then back to the stone. Placing it back within the box carefully. I sighed and shook my head.

"I see," a voice hissed suddenly. I shot up from my position in alarm, the movement causing my unhealed wounds to cry out in protest. Neji appeared casually jumping off the windowsill. I visibly relaxed once more.

Sighing, I couldn't help but notice something didn't feel right at all. "Neji." I said with a small smile. The man I had confessed to and who had returned my feelings was here with me. It was like a dream.

He glared at me and I wondered what had made him so mad. Seconds passed as he laid his back to rest onto the wall with a frown. Clucking his tongue in impatience, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. "I didn't know you and Sasuke were," he paused as if searching for the right word to describe what he wanted to say, "_intimate_." I tilted my head in confusion.

Me and Sasuke... intimate...?

In suspicion I arched an eyebrow at my fellow teammate. "Neji are you drunk?" I asked in a condescending tone. He remained glaring back, seemingly undaunted by my inquiry.

"I saw," he said in an all-knowing way. My brows furrowed in total confusion.

Deciding to play along, as nothing was better to do, I pierced Neji's gaze with my own and with a low guttural sound from my throat asked, "Saw what?"

That was my mistake you see. To probe him. To probe further. Maybe he thought I was stringing him along, which in a way I was doing, not however in the way he thought. Definitely not.

With a curl of lips and a sneer that would sent most ninjas running, he was at my side in an instant. Grabbing my wrists in a tight hold behind my back. He practically snarled. "I saw him kiss you." My eyes widened in understanding. That was when it struck me. Neji whom had arrived from the windowsill that was opposite the door. Sasuke whom was near the door, so when he leaned in closer to kiss my cheek, Neji must have thought he was kissing me on the lips…

Oh god.

My mouth sputtered excuses. "Neji! It's not what you think!" That was when he laughed. A low hollow laugh with absolutely no humour whatsoever. I shivered with fear. So empty, so hollow, so Neji.

"Is that what you say to all men, Tenten?" I remained silent. Those pale orbs of his striking some cord within me to not answer. "All the men whom you confess to and you kiss?" I shut my eyes as if to block out the daggers that were piercing me.

I whimpered like a wounded animal. "Neji…" It was pitiful of me to act like that. But I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. But like Sasuke, he too disappeared, but not before seizing me by the back of my neck, his hold tightening and with those eyes of his, he leaned forward to give me a brutal kiss. Searing, sweet, sin.

So throughout the night, I laid there, staring up towards the ceiling in utter fascination. Dimly through my ears I could hear the beginnings of a slow rain outside. I could feel him. He was still there, waiting, watching. So I got up and dressed into my normal clothes, not bothering with my hair.

I had been ripped off my dignity and my spirit by one I had once acknowledged as my most trusted companion, my love and my best friend, now no more. Nothing could be worse.

I held my head up high as I jumped lithely out of the window. Landing gracefully on the ground. I looked up to meet shards of ice cold white. The rain continued to fall harshly.

Is this what I get for helping out Sasuke with Sakura? For realizing from my experience with the two that I should tell Neji how I felt? All of which I unwittingly did. That was my mistake.

Jealousy is truly a sin. Neji is nothing but ice.

**/ TBC …**

**

* * *

Fic notes;**

The point of this chapter is that Sakura and Sasuke have an established relationship. They got together after Tenten helped convinced Sasuke to ask her out, or something like that. That was three days ago. The next day, Tenten realizes – after seeing the new couple – that she should confess to Neji, who she always liked. So she does, and he says he likes her back. The day after that however, she kills a couple of ninjas who are trying to infiltrate Konoha but not without getting hurt. She is later taken to the hospital by someone.

Basically this is a story about misunderstandings, broken love and jealousy. Will there be a happy ending? I don't know.

**Acknowledgements;**

Thanks so much to **Aventri**, who gave great advice on certain aspects of the story. He was really sweet about the whole thing. You flatter me way too much! But thanks! I appreciate the effort you put into going through the whole thing!

**Note;**

God. This was such angsty stuff. I almost cried while I wrote this. I can't EVEN believe I wrote this! ARGH! -beats head on a windowsill-. Should I continue this? I like it as a one-shot, but it's hard to pick up after… Oh well, we'll see. If you like it I'll continue.

Take care. Reviews, criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Rekino


	2. Aftermath

**Title: **Jealousy of Ice

**Chapter: **2 - Aftermath

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

Three months.

Three months without him.

Three months of pure inane pain.

Three months of delirious notions that he would return.

Yet as the grains of time flickered down the clock to meet with the rest of the tiny pieces of sand; a realization stuck into my soul.

He was never coming back.

* * *

Five months had passed. 

Days were always at its end. Nights in my mind were slowly becoming infinite. With each passing second, time ticked to reveal the same repetitive motion. Over and over; again and again. It was if the whole world was a massive ploy for me to feel hurt. No one sides with those who were damned. As the daylight dimmed, and the fiery sun began to set creating shadows that danced as they became cast. People were packing up their stalls and returning home to join with their loved ones. I walked briskly through the village. My head drawn up high, ignoring the flickering whispers that could only be described as wisps of the wind. My tale with Neji had strangely transformed into some sort of folklore that had spread through Konoha like wildfire. Burning through everyone's minds and staying on the mere tips of their mouths for five straight months.

It was a curse.

Everyone knew. And I do not exaggerate when I mean everyone. Everyone one from the lowly ranked genins to the superior Anbu squad knew. Even the little old lady, whom was wilting away like a flower, apparently had hold of this knowledge.

And you know what? They blamed me for breaking their poor Neji-sama's heart. If only they knew that he didn't even have one. He proved to me quite thoroughly enough that fact. I was suddenly the bane of everyone's existence. The very reason why they got up to hate the morning. People ignored me. People hated me. I didn't care either way. They were only becoming a nuisance. A roadblock of sorts that needed to be cut down. When they didn't – however – ignore my presence, they were usually accompanied with something nasty to say. I showed them with a simple kunai that I was not one to be trifled with. Weapon master Tenten is anything but weak.

I brushed past the gale that wrapped itself around me in a tendering caress lingering lightly before disappearing into the setting light. Staring up at the sky, which had faded into a dull orange hue, I took the time to enjoy its splendor. Times like these were limited to me. So I basked in its favor. After the darkness began to stir, its shadows beginning to stretch, thin and disperse, I continued my walk. This time at a more leisurely pace. Arriving at the mere front of the Academy, I paced around the area awaiting the arrival of my comrades before finding a swing, which stirred in the light breeze.

I was already taking a seat before I knew it. All the while flashes of memory whipped through my mind like a movie. Lee, Gai-sensei, Neji. Shaking my head roughly to rid myself of the thoughts, I patiently waited for my new teammates to arrive.

No, I was not in the same team as Neji's now. Hardly. After the episode he made it pretty clear that he intended to never see nor talk to me anymore. Which suited me just fine, as I didn't even want to face him either.

Lee. Lee was disappointed. Sad that our team broke up. He practically begged me to stay. But I couldn't. Not while Neji was there. So I was invited to Sasuke and Sakura's team. Naruto had left and joint Gaara and Temari when he found out that Sasuke and Sakura were dating. It pained him, so he left. But they were still close friends. Unlike my team and me. Yet I loved being in Team 7 now. They understood me. They appreciated me.

There was no more, 'Neji my prodigy,' from Gai-sensei, or, 'Lee, you on the other hand are a genius at work!' There was never a compliment for me. Never for me.

"Been waiting long?" asked Sakura who had just made her appearance with a dazzling smile, the wind blowing her hair on and off her face. Sasuke was beside her smiling at me softly. He began to smile more often, only in Sakura's presence and mine though. He wasn't comfortable with others. But to have him open up slowly, it was a nice sight to see. He and the pink-haired kunoichi were made for one another. The pair of them had been exceptionally understanding when they found out about what happened.

Hell, Sasuke had even offered to beat Neji up for me. Nice huh? No sarcasm there.

I slid of the swing gracefully. "Nope." I said with a weak grin. Sasuke nodded, passing me a scroll suddenly. Seeing as we went through this daily I caught it deftly. One hand snatching it out of the air and unrolling it in the process in a mere span of a second.

"Hmm… new mission huh?" I murmured. Eyes lazily skimming through the characters scattered on the parchment. We usually had missions that were received every few days and we bonded after. Going to one another's houses or celebrating outdoors when people hadn't decided to persecute me. Sasuke shooting them one of his famous death glares were enough to make them stay meters away.

They cared about me. My safety. My life. My love. My friends. True friends. I smiled softly to myself in amusement.

"Yup, infiltrate a house that's guarded by Stone-nins and retrieve a scroll. Easy enough," the chakra specialist said with a sunny grin that brightened up her partner. Though not as strong or fast as either Sasuke or me, Haruno Sakura's skills in both chakra and the medical field made up for that. And she was becoming renowned for it. Sakura was great backup when it came to things like injuries.

The chidori-user added, "Deaths should only occur if we're left with no other option." He explained. We didn't enjoy meaningless death, only if it was required. So if we were sighted, the only thing left to do was to cut off the eyes that had seen.

"A simple break-in job then," I muttered easily, snapping the scroll shut and tossing it back to him with relative ease. And I'm proud to say just the right amount of grace, "No problem. I can handle that."

"Any specifics that either of you know of? The scroll doesn't explain much," I inquired.

Helpfully Sakura pointed out, "We have a vague idea about the estimated amount of shinobis that may be there." Estimated? That wouldn't be accurate now would it? Information that wasn't specific usually fell within the 'vague idea' category. Something I had come to abhor.

Automatically, Sasuke inserted, "Amount may range from four to thirty." I blanched inside. That was quite a lot. I could handle enough on my own, half even, depending entirely on the offending rank. But simply three ninjas against thirty were a bit under minded. As if reading my mind, "Rank ranges from chuunin to jounin. But there are _definitely_ two jounins present."

I processed the information. Every ounce that was available would prove to be important somehow. I worked through all the tactics I could think of that would help with any confrontation with the nins. Even though I knew it was to be avoided at any costs. Preparation was always vital. I suddenly came up with my own conclusion and gladly relayed it to my companions.

"I think that there would be no more than six," I imputed, watching the two for their own opinions. They listened intently, concentrating on my words. I continued, "If it's merely guarding a scroll, wouldn't they have a sizable yet efficient team that would be able to look inconspicuous but at the same time, not? With an amount of twenty, people traveling like that would look too suspicious for all eyes. So I believe we can safely confirm the most they would have would be ten."

Sasuke was first to agree. "True, you prove a valid point."

"I think so too. But if they're all jounin level, we might have a problem…" trailed Sakura who was still a chuunin – unlike Sasuke and I – felt a bit ashamed at her rank when compared to either of us. Even though we both knew that her skills could match up to any other jounin with the tutelage we've been providing her.

I gave Sakura a faint smile of comfort showing her my care. "We'll be fine."

She smiled back in relief. Sasuke patted her shoulder gently. "We set off by dawn tomorrow."

"Who's the backup?" Came my question. Backup was relatively important during missions. Especially when handling an item of mass importance. An extra amount of people could decide whether or not the mission ends in failure or success.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." She then began to hop in and out around the crayon colored squares that decorated the floor of the Academy. Trailing along the courtyard with a striking reminisce twinkle in her apple-coloured orbs.

"We're supposed to be meeting here though," Sasuke said, glancing at her as she giggled from the corner of his eye.

"It isn't Naruto's team?" I wondered out loud. Whenever missions came around, Gaara, Naruto and Temari were usually there to assist, as we were for them. So curiously, them not being our partners was strange.

"I heard they're on a mission in another village and that they won't be back until the day after tomorrow," said Uchiha, watching his girlfriend twirl around while the leaves fluttered around her. They spun around to flick near her slim body. She hummed melodically. Dancing and uttering a low tune at the same time.

Clasping her fingers to her back, Sakura mused, "I wonder who our backup will be…"

"Ah. Well, let's get moving, we need to get to the meeting point soon."

Sakura and Sasuke had started walking away from the Academy building when I heard the slightest of noises. The leaves died down and the wind became deathly calm. As I turned around, out of the corner of my eye I saw him. He was like a ghost that appeared in the expanse of a second when time and the world around me stopped. Before my eyes could even fully focus on him, I couldn't help but involuntarily say his name under my breath.

"Neji…"

His pupil-less eyes seemed as if they focused on nothing or rather everything. It was like he was taking it all in. Me, my new teammates; everything.

"Did you say something Tenten?" Sakura's voice pulled me back to reality. I couldn't tell you if that was a good or a bad thing.

I spun quickly to face her as I came out of my confusion. "Um..." and when I turned back to see him again, he was already gone. Maybe though, he was never there, just a figment of my imagination. "No, I suppose not."

"Let's get going then," Sasuke's voice called to me from a distance as he had already started going ahead.

I lingered for a second, watching just for a moment longer to see if Neji had really been there before jogging to catch up with them. "Right, I'm coming."

For months I'd been moving on with my life, and even though the world around me was going through autumn it seemed like there was a part of my heart stuck in winter.

**/ TBC ...**

**

* * *

**

**Fic notes;**

Sasuke and Sakura are dating. For five months now, don't forget that it was Tenten who helped Sasuke do whatever it was he did, which led to them dating.

Naruto transferred to Gaara and Temari's team but they all remain good friends.

**Acknowledgements;**

Thanks to;

HanaTenshiHimeko, Princess Krystal01, Rythmic, LightDreamer, insanely-normal, animeEvivvErz, anonymous, CyberWing, krn-kimbap, Lil-DoNkEy, Kuro Shi, sweetlitojulie, cherry arrow, Sweartoad with a Scythe, babykitty2070, Ayuka-chan, Sakura Uchiha Sasuke, Aventri, Firerra, jmj102, Gashu-Aisu, moonlightpath, MaiMo, Overlord, shedevilz and Nothisisnotmyname.

Thank you for all the comments everyone made for the first chapter, which helped to convince me to continue. Usually I would address each and everyone and thank them, but I think for this fic I'll skip.I want to maintain a professional image for this. My apologies, but still thank you again. Especially to **Aventri** who practically helped me write this and make it as it is. He is extremely patient whilst helping me, something I thought would never be possible as I tend to suck a lot. Sankyuu! D

Reviews and criticisms greatly accepted.

Rekino


	3. Compliances

**Title: **Jealousy of Ice

**Chapter: **3 - Compliances

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

I turned around and Neji was right there. 

My heartbeat thumped wildly in my chest. I could almost hear every beat pounding rapidly in my ears. The rhythmic drumming continued whenever my eyes rested on Neji. He was source of all the guilt, sadness and hurt I had suffered for the past months. Wave upon wave of emotion racked through my body in pure unabashed surprise. It washed over me like the sea beating roughly against the sandy shore. I was partly in shock; in a purely dream-like state. I knew I was awake yet I couldn't concentrate with all the thoughts that continued to sway into my mind all at once. Memories and emotions piled on top of the other, causing pure confusion. My mind was broken for seconds, my mouth refusing to move. I probably made a spectacle of myself. Gaping as I was.

It was happening all at once. I had finally managed to break out of the trance his jaded orbs held me in when I felt Sasuke automatically tense up and growl. It was a feral growl filled with nothing but malice and discontent. Malice at how Neji had treated me and discontent for a reason I could not fathom. The air smelt deathly. Tense silence reigned amongst us. With the exception of facial expressions, nobody moved, nobody spoke. Not a single word. I wasn't planning to, at least, not yet. The dimming sunlight didn't help with the uneasy mood either. If anything, it only served to dampen things further. As the brightness began to fade, being replaced with the ever-growing darkness, the silence began to illuminate.

Sasuke made a movement towards the three in front of us, but something – or shall I say, somebody – stopped him. It was Sakura; her soft voice whispered something in hushed tones for only the Sharingan user to hear. However, that didn't mean I hadn't caught some of it. 'Don't.' the words floated by me, 'for Tenten-san's sake'. So Uchiha Sasuke relaxed reluctantly, but I could feel his gaze boring into Neji as the Hyuuga heir in turn, Neji looked past me.

"What do you want?" Firm and resolutely stubborn was Haruno Sakura. Her tone surprised me as she had an intended air of demand. As a fellow teammate I could not help but admire her for being so commanding and yet calm enough to demand attention and acceptance from her comrades and her superiors.

I finally saw Lee, orbs raking over his form. It didn't shock me when I saw that he was clad in his usual garments and giving me a weak smile. His onyx eyes darting in between the couple around me; it was then I realized this was the first time he saw Sakura and Sasuke together. I felt bad for him, he had a face torn between disbelief and hurt. He obviously had no knowledge forthwith of the pair. None at all. Poor man. This was one of the worst ways to find out your love, loved another.

Love was a deadly thing.

"The mission…" Rock Lee muttered faintly. The silence hung in the air so thick that it would have been easily cut through it with a knife.

Coolly, Sakura took on the voice of a person of her rank, "I presume you three are our back-up for the mission then." It wasn't a question in particular. She was simply stating a fact for the rest to hear; something that neither me, nor, Sasuke really wanted to know. The wind enveloped around me, pulling me in its warm embrace and whistling soft musical notes of support in my ear.

I felt my eyes drawn towards another figure. Whether male or female I couldn't tell. The mysterious person wore a simple black mask, accompanied with a simple beige cloak for warmth in the already too cool season of autumn. Our eyes met and the brightest blue passed as their shaded orbs twinkled in an emotion I wasn't able to decipher.

"Apparently," said Neji as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The cloaked form shook its copper-faded hair that was tied in a high tail, swinging gracefully to its shoulder blades in what I thought to be amusement.

"Why else would we be here?" Silence in turn came to greet him once more, "Not for the pleasure of your company I assure you." He continued with a look of contempt. I shivered inside; the way he looked at us as though we were so insignificant hurt so much. He was never so cruel before. Not until he broke me.

That's when Sasuke really reached his peak. He growled once more and tore himself off Sakura's grasp, in which she gasped in return. Unbelieving that he had done such an action. Neji just stood – simply stood – arms folded over one another. Smirk hanging off his face sardonically. A vision of etherealness. Of damnation.

What nobody expected, however, was Sasuke to freeze in motion when a hand of my mine flew out and placed a barrier between him and the opposition.

He whispered in a hiss, "Tenten?"

"Leave him. He's not worth it." I explained calmly as I dared to meet the great Hyuuga's gaze. I had not bothered to whisper that part. Silent conversations passed between us. And it certainly wasn't of the happy kind. I turned back and strode calmly towards the swing. Sitting down with ease I came to find that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I murmured with a frown. I didn't like being looked at like that. It made me feel vulnerable, not to mention uncomfortable. I was different from before. No longer as weak. I had hardened inside. Missions that involved assassinations had taught me that resolve was always your greatest asset. Never show weakness.

"If you are to assist as back-up, may I remind you to know where your place lies Neji-kun," Sakura came to stand next to Sasuke as a pillar of support for his already waning patience.

The Hakkeshou Kaiten wielder chose not to answer, and calmly turned around. As if it was no manner of importance to him. "Takeshi, Lee." So that's the name of the cloaked, I figured. Takeshi-? I assume male then.

"Tomorrow at dawn, we'll choose to meet here again." With such speed and agility that Hyuuga Neji had come to become acclaimed for he had thrown a kunai in between my legs, embedding deeply in the ground. A warning, perhaps? So like him.

I stared at the piece of metal and heard them walk away. The metal glistened with a sheen of onyx. Reminding me so much of the darkness in his soul. The same darkness I had reinvited. I had caused. It was a sign. He had once again become a caged bird.

In my dreams, the white bird who had once flown so high chirped in fear and anguish as metal trapped it, barring it from the rest of the world. It cried soft tears.

* * *

"What the hell do you think he was doing like that?" Snarled Sasuke, biting off the head of his fish and chewing on it with features that could only be explained as 'one plotting murder'.

We were at a ramen shop, the same one that had been recommended to us by Naruto himself. The owners weren't so bad. They treated me with respect and kindness like they would anyone. Now I couldn't say the same for the rest of the customers though. Which was why we had chosen a secluded booth in the eatery, away from prying eyes and listening ears.

Injected his friend and lover, "He is _so_ full of himself!" she murmured and took a large sip of miso from her bowl.

I couldn't help but smirk when I heard the two argue non-stop about Neji. As miserable as I felt, the pair always made me feel better. "That ass is so cocky I could stab him with my Chidori multiple times and his head would only inflate," came the growling sentence from the Chidori-user himself seated beside Sakura who was practically downing her miso at one go.

"_Argh!_ What right does he have to give orders? Tenten-san is the leader of our team. She should be the one appointing." I blinked after hearing my name. My mind was filled with thoughts of – you guessed it – him. I couldn't help it. They would float in on their own accord and refuse to leave me in peace. My head snapped up and my own cup of tea with my watery reflection within sadly stared back at me.

They were both giving me looks that could be classified as staring. Sasuke had a half-eaten fish in his mouth, and Sakura had begun to commence downing yet another bowl of soup. "Don't worry." I said giving them an assuring smile of confidence, "I'll make sure that he won't do anything to jeopardize the mission. It is, of course, my priority as the oldest in the team."

They nodded and left me to my own musings whilst they continued to insult Neji. It was nice of them to stand by me. Faithful as they are. A shadow then came to befall upon us, over darkening my reflection in the cup. I looked up and saw a group of young men sneering at us, or me, I presumed. Drunk it seemed. Wonderful. The couples' ramblings came to a mute when they regarded the new comers with a look of unconcealed suspicion.

"Oh look, it's the slut," sneered one who looked so greasy it was disgusting. His lackeys snickered on cue as if it was the funniest thing in the world. A hushed silence fell over the ramen store. Everybody had stopped at what they were doing to witness a brawl that may occur.

Sasuke who had already been infuriated by Neji looked as if he was about ready to kill someone. Sakura placed a single hand on his lean shoulder, but the other reached downwards to hover over her holster in a patient movement.

I gave a heavy sigh. I, neither, was in any mood for anything of the sort, so I gave them a smile but my eyes were tinged with the coldest element. That I was so sure I would be able to freeze hell right over. It was funny to see one of them wince when he saw my expression. "We're just eating here, is there a problem?" I speculated innocently. One of them had the guts to place a hand on the table we were eating. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sasuke looked deadly. I looked bored.

"You're the problem. We don't want you here," came the smartest response of the century – not.

I arched an eyebrow and continued to smile – albeit – a bit darkly. I had enough of all these pathetic insults on my behalf. I would be damned if I let it continue, "And who says that I would actually listen to you?" This promptly offended the band of idiots and suddenly they lunged at me forcefully with a fist that was intending to smash my face. But the three of us had moved before their eyes could even see. We were nothing but blurs to them, nothing but the wisp of a gale.

Stupid. They thought that because they had more people that they could outmatch us. How wrong they were. We were already outside the store when his fist connected with air. "Pathetic," snorted Uchiha. Sakura giggled and said something about how funny they looked with the punk hair and clothing. I agreed delightedly.

After a few seconds of gaping and realizing that I was in fact – not – in the place I was supposed to be. We were met with everyone's stares, with a few added shocked gasps. The leader of the fools then let out a scream of rage and charged outside bringing out a knife in the process. The smile left my face in an instant. How dare he use weaponry against me, "If you wish to play with weapons; then I suggest you learn how to use them first," I had whipped out chakra strings that I had placed on the floor and wrapped it around their bodies. Coiling it around them like a snake, tightening it to emphasize my seriousness. I heard the leader gasp in pain and drop the blade with a clank.

I later dissolved the strings easily, releasing it back within my body with practiced skill. "Idiots." I murmured in the midnight breeze as I turned to face a smirking Sasuke and a grinning Sakura. Sasuke threw a moneybag over to the shocked ramen-keeper who with his daughter bowed down in respect when the latter was received.

"Let's go home." the medic-nin smiled. I nodded softly. It was nice to know they were there for me. I trailed after them, watching the sky shrouded with the bright stars. And wondered what exactly did my future hold for me.

Somewhere, a bird cried.

**/TBC…**

**

* * *

Fic notes;**

Sakura and Sasuke live together. Tenten lives in her own apartment close to them. However, during nights before missions, Tenten stays over their apartment so that they can prepare together. She has spare clothes there as well. They all share a sister-brother type bond with her.

Takeshi, whose last name has not occurred to me, is solely my property? He's a medical-nin whose rank I have no idea either.

Tenten seems a bit OOC within this fic, but keep in mind she was betrayed by a man she had loved. And was shunned for 5 whole months by her fellow villagers all because of one misunderstanding, so changes do occur. Blame Neji. Don't worry she'll be regaining that spitfire personality we all love soon enough though.

**Acknowledgements;**

Dedicated to my nii-san, **Aventri. **For everything.

Rekino


End file.
